Character Profile: Kelly Poole
. - - . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Kelly Poole' ---- . PLAYER: . Sultry_PieGirl_Kelly, CREATOR: . Sultry_PieGirl_Kelly, ADMIN: . KellyL, PLAYER STATUS: . _, CHARACTER STATUS: . Active, . ROLE: . Guest / Resident, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, . FULL NAME: '''. Kelly Noel Poole, '''AKA: . ____, __IN: . #'''___-B00230-0723989-24KP, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Irish-American / Polish-American, FROM: . Portsmouth, NH USA, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- SplashDown Rentals, - (USA - \/ ), :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- Factory Machine Operator, - (USA - /\ ), :::::::: -- Grocery Store, - (Islands), :::::::: -- Shoe Store, :::::::: -- Music Teacher, :::::::: -- High-End Shoe Outlet, :::::::: -- Victoria's Secret Outlet, :::::::: -- Coach Outlet, :::::::: -- Music Teacher at St Abbot's, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Shannon Baker, FAMILY: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Samantha Poole, - (Sister), :::::: -- __________, - (Cousin), FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Samantha Poole, - (Sister), :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Lady Christina Madison, :::::: -- Lady Sarah Finnegan, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Jenny Paulson, :::::: -- Ashley Trainer, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Alexis Harris, :::::: -- Admiral Samantha Nelson, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Laura Vanto, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Ruairidh Strathearn, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Shannon Baker, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ENEMIES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Colonel John Murphy, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Ryan Madison, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Mandi Gauthier, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . HAIR: . Brunette, Long and Curly, EYES: . 1 Blue - 1 Green, HEIGHT: . 5' 7", . . . ---- 'Background:' . Kelly came to the Islands as a guest of the Madison Family. She then tried to find employment in the islands so she could stay as a permanent resident. Working first in a grocery store for Corporate workers, then moving to a job in a shoe store catering both to locals and workers. Eventually she found work as a music teacher in a school for the locals, but the pay was too low and she eventually had to find other primary employment. By this time the Islands had been established as a playground for the rich and famous and the shopping venues followed. Kelly found work in a high-end shoe outlet, finding the right heels for starlets. From there she moved on to working in the new Victoria's Secret Outlet in the Islands. After fitting people for bras got old, a job opened up managing a Coach Outlet. She managed the Coach store for several years until picked up to run the lingerie side of the infamous Cheshire Grin Lingerie and Adonis & Goddess Delights Adult Shop, and she did that as well as tutot music for several years til a position as an assistant Teacher of Music opened up at St Abbot's. Always on the hunt for a guy or girl with money. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- Pink JEEP ''Wrangler'' 4X4, :::::::: -- ____ __________ Scooter, :::::::: -- ____ __________ Speedboat, . . - DSC03741.jpg|JEEP Wrangler 4x4 - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . -- . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Bauer 25 -- .'25 ACP -- Subcompact Handgun, . -- . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' . __________ . :::::::: -- 4 Cats, :::::::: -- 2 Dogs, :::::::: -- 2 Horses, . - Fred.jpg Mando 1.jpg Mando 2.jpg Mando 3.jpg Mando 4.jpg - . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - PB180206.jpg PB180207.jpg DSCF0222.jpg DSCF0223.jpg DSCF0292-.jpg Kelly02 - 5P - 8B - 20S.jpg DSCF0457.jpg EK03.jpg - - Ashley 1.jpg InflatableBalloons.jpg Pic 005.jpg Pic 038.jpg DSC02014.JPG DSC01513.JPG - - Funnn.jpg 37150f4a726aee8f1358210854.jpeg Kelly 4671.jpg Kelly 4679.jpg - - Musc - piccolo.jpeg Music-11.jpg Music - Double Bass.jpeg Music - Grand Piano.jpg Music - clarinet.jpg Music - saxophone.jpg Music - trumpet.jpg - - DSC00803.JPG DSC00809.JPG - . . . ---- 'Notes: . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:St Abbots Category:WAMmers Category:Looners Category:Shiners Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:PARTY Category:Submissives Category:CHARACTERS Category:Switches Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:BiSexual Characters Category:American Category:Teachers Category:Irish-American